


Sleep is For the Weak (At the Knees)

by ThePagemistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: One hotel room. One bed. Two friends. You know how it goes.For the Tumblr dialogue prompt: “It’s only one night, we’ll share the bed.”





	Sleep is For the Weak (At the Knees)

Sebastian had to wonder if it were possible to experience a dream and a nightmare all at the same time. As he stared at the tiny double bed in the middle of the tiny motel room, he was led to believe yes, it was.

When he and Kimi had decided to road trip from the French GP to the Austrian GP, it seemed like a great idea. But France ended up being much more exhausting than either of them expected and so Kimi, in a rare display of forward thinking, suggested they book a motel room to break up the 12 hour drive.

When Seb had suggested that they just trade off the driving instead, not wanting to spend extra money when they didn’t need to, Kimi had just scoffed. Seb realised why when, four hours into the drive, Kimi was already unconscious in the passenger seat.

Despite his reservations, Sebastian felt the exhaustion settle in once it got dark and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. It had been a good call.

What _hadn’t_ been a good call was letting Kimi rush-book the room on a mobile phone via an Italian website, a language Kimi does not understand. Hence, the one bed.

“We should complain, see if they have another room...” Sebastian said, sentence trailing off as he watched Kimi abandon his bags on the floor and flop down onto the bed.

“It’s one o’clock already, I don’t want to be awake anymore,” Kimi said.

“You’ve been asleep for the past three hours already,” Seb grumbled even as he placed his bags on the sole chair.

Kimi stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was really mad at him or just complaining. “It’s only one night, we’ll share the bed,” he mumbled, turning his head into the pillow.

“Do not fall asleep in your clothes. Kimi? Kimi!”

“…notmyfather…” Kimi slurred.

“At least get under the covers, you lump,” he said, slapping Kimi’s arm and biting back a smile at the delayed and half-hearted ‘ow’. “I’m having a shower. Be under the covers when I get back.” He should have known Kimi would be a blanket hog.

After the quickest shower in history, Seb emerged to find that Kimi had in fact made an effort to free up some of the covers, even while his legs were tightly wrapped around most of the bottom half. It would do. Being too cold probably wasn’t going to be a problem Sebastian thought, the nerves seizing him once more as he examined the very small amount of room he had to work with on the bed.

Kimi was already dead to the world, no surprises there. Despite the fact an earthquake probably wouldn’t wake him, Sebastian crawled under the covers as carefully as possible. Kimi was already sprawled out, forcing Sebastian to cling to the very edge of the mattress for fear of getting too close.

‘Fear’ possibly not being the right word because god. The amount of times he had imagined this situation. OK, maybe not this _exact_ situation but sharing a bed with Kimi? Being pressed up against each other? That was something of a regular thought process. Not one he should be going over right now, he realised. Definitely a dream/nightmare situation.

He figured he’d wind up just staying awake the entire night, being too paranoid of lowering his guard and instead try and convince Kimi to do some driving in the morning. It was a surprise, therefore, when he was suddenly woken by a loud noise, followed by a string of unfamiliar curse words.

It was still dark outside so not time for either of them to be up yet. Fumbling for his phone, Sebastian saw that it was only 4:30. As his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he realised that he was alone in the bed. “Kimi?”

“Sorry,” Kimi muttered. Sebastian saw him moving the bags from the chair before curling himself up into it, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Sebastian pushed himself up on his elbows, frowning at his friend. “What are you doing?”

“Changed my mind,” he mumbled, sounding far more awake than he had any right to at that hour. “You can have the bed.”

Sebastian hesitated, taking stock of his position. He still seemed pretty securely on his side, at least. “Was I moving too much? I’ve been told that I do that sometimes.”

“No. Go to sleep,” Kimi said, his tone brooking no argument. But Sebastian was absolutely bringing this up again in the morning.

~*~

Kimi was still awkwardly tucked into the chair when Sebastian woke at the much more reasonable hour of 9am. Seb had migrated to the middle of the bed and starfished his body across it. He’d slept great but as he watched Kimi unfurl himself, wincing with every muscle spasm, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Even though he hadn’t been given a reason to.

“Regretting your decisions?” Seb asked.

Kimi blinked blearily at him for a moment, stretching and cracking his back in the process. “I’m fine,” he said, not exactly answering the question.

“That’s impressive bed hair,” Sebastian said.

“Especially as I was not in the bed,” Kimi replied and Seb was more grateful to see that familiar smile make an appearance.

“Told you you should have showered. All that gel’s made it stick up in a weird-“ As Seb reached forward to ruffle Kimi’s misshapen hair, he was cut off by Kimi flinching away from him. It caught them both so off-guard that they were left in an awkward silence for a moment too long.

“I should shower now then,” Kimi said, grabbing all of his bags, rather than searching for the things he needed, and dragging them into the tiny bathroom behind him. Weird.

Seb packed up the car while Kimi was getting ready and they were back on the road within half an hour of waking up.

He was feeling much more refreshed and knew the rest of the drive wasn’t going to be a problem. Except for the fact that Kimi was suddenly much quieter than usual. It was unsettling to say the least. Seb kept darting glances across at him to see if he was awake, only to find him stiff as a board and staring too intently on the road ahead of them.

“Are you OK?” Sebastian asked, eventually.

“Yes. You?”

“I’m…great.”

“Good.”

Well. That was enlightening. “That didn’t look comfortable in that chair,” he continued. Kimi tensed further. “Was it really better than sharing the bed? You’re the one who didn’t seem to mind.”

Kimi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Seb didn’t know how to translate it. It was nervous but also suspicious. And then Seb had a sudden sinking feeling, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. He’d had so many fantasies, one of which being the last thing he remembered thinking about before drifting off. What if he’d accidentally acted on it in his sleep? What if he’d somehow come on to his friend in the middle of the night, freaked him the fuck out and subsequently made him sleep in an arm chair to get away from him? Is that even something that can happen? Fuck. _Fuck._

His rising panic must have shown on his face because Kimi was properly looking at him now, panic mirrored in his own expression (as much as Kimi ever emoted, anyway). “What is happening?” Kimi asked.

“Kimi, why did you sleep in the chair?”

Sebastian had never seen Kimi even close to flustered but he imagined whatever was happening right now was Kimi’s version of it. “I don’t…”

“Did I…do something?” Seb asked, not really wanting to know the answer but needing to.

Kimi’s reaction was curious. He hesitated but not in a ‘I don’t want to answer’ way, more a ‘I suddenly don’t know what’s happening’ way. “What? What do you mean?”

Seb needed to pull over if he was going to have this conversation. He spotted a coffee shop at a junction, pulling up into their small car park. He’d need something to drink after this, anyway.

“Did I... _do..._ anything? To you. While I was asleep?” At Kimi’s continued lost expression, Sebastian let out a harsh breath before saying all in one go, “I’ve had a crush on you for ages and I’ve been thinking about things exactly like what happened last night although not _exactly_ obviously but I was thinking about it before I went to sleep and I’m worried that I overstepped somewhere without realising because I wasn’t awake and that you woke up, freaked out and went to sleep in the chair to get away from me.” Kimi continued to stare at him, eyes wide. “Because if I did, I apologise, truly. I didn’t mean to-“

He was cut off by Kimi leaning across to kiss him.

When he pulled back, the confusion and anxiety that had been present all morning had vanished to be replaced by the giddiest smile Seb had ever seen on the Finn’s face. The same, however, could not be said for Seb himself who felt like he had inherited at least half of those previous emotions.

“Um. I’m…confused.”

“I woke up whatever time it was – just before I woke you up accidentally – curled up behind you. Comfortable - _too_ comfortable. Arms around and everything. So I maybe panicked a little bit and think space is a good idea because I didn’t want to…upset you,” Kimi finished with an amused yet also surprised smile.

Seb could only gape at him. “You…big spooned me?” Kimi shrugged, that smile unshakable. “You big spooned me. And I _missed_ it. I _slept through it_.” He was indignant. Kimi was still grinning, eyes sparkling with that glint of mischief that always made Seb’s stomach swoop.

“It’s not finished yet. We still have Austria,” Kimi said.

Seb perked up. “But we booked two single beds.”

“Well…maybe _this_ time we ask them to change?” Kimi said, slowly leaning back towards him to brush their lips together once more. Sebastian supported that idea wholeheartedly.


End file.
